1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device for improving physical fitness, including a base body having several modules for supporting an exercising person. At least one of these modules can be displaced by the exercising person, by means of his/her feet, hands or other body parts. The exercise device is equipped, in addition to its device-specific function, with an additional vibration function.
2. The Prior Art
From medicine, numerous applications are known in which the human organism is stimulated by means of mechanical vibrations. Since various types of studies have shown that targeted vibration of the human body can bring about positive effects with regard to mobility and level of strength, such stimulation is increasingly targeted for sports applications, as well.
Thus, the vibration exercise device according to DE 201 15 605 U1 has a foot platform, an abdominal support, and a handlebar, each of which vibrates. Accordingly, several body parts can have vibration applied to them at the same time. However, it is a disadvantage that the exercising person must remain in a static body position, so that his/her body rests against the vibrating components, which are in a fixed position.
The muscle exerciser according to DE 200 10 140 U1 has several handles or surfaces on which the body of the exercising person is supported and that have a vibration movement applied to them. At least one of these vibrating modules can be displaced, so that the exercising person can perform pressing movements with his/her feet, for example. These additional movements by the exercising person improve the exercise effect.
DE 32 29 152 C 2 describes a bicycle-like exercise device for improving physical fitness. Here, a polygon-shaped plate is moved by activating the pedals, which plate causes a shaking movement of the components in which the exercising person is supporting himself/herself with the hands, abdomen and back, by way of several connecting elements. A positive exercise effect is achieved by means of the combination of bicycling exercise and vibration. Consequently, equipping conventional exercise devices with an additional vibration function can be fundamentally assessed as being positive. However, the vibration parameters are dependent on the intensity by which the pedals of the pedal crank are being activated by the exercising person. Targeted adaptation to individual body parts or user-dependent exercise goals is not possible. Furthermore, the vibration cannot be limited to the components on which the exercising person is supporting himself/herself. Instead, the entire exercise device starts vibrating if the pedals are activated intensively. This vibration impairs the stability of the device and causes great mechanical stress on all of the components.